Love is all that matters
by Kawaii Sakura-Syaoran
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are from two royal families that rule one country. Then the time came that the two families argue. And this affects the relationship of the two.Will love find a way to be together again? CHAPTER 3- uploaded!
1. Happy Memories Together

NOTE: I DON'T OWN CCS AND I WILL NOT WRITING THAT IN ALL ITS CHAPTERS.  
  
SUMMARY: Princess Sakura Kinomoto and Prince Syaoran Li were childhood friends. They belong to the two royal families that rule one country. When the time came that the people of Tomogaoka (the country) decides that they want only one family to rule the country. Then the two families began to fight. And this affects the friendship of Sakura and Syaoran. Will the two be together again? Will love find a way to be together again?  
  
KEYS: Flashback- ~*~*~*~*~* Dreaming- *#*#*#*#*#*# Scene- bold and underlined Thinking- ' ' Saying- " "  
  
CHAPTER 1- Happy Memories Together  
  
Flower garden (where Sakura and Syaoran met)  
  
A cute little girl with green emerald eyes is picking some flowers when a soccer ball fell into her head. "Awww.." Little Sakura said while massaging her head.  
  
When a little boy with messy chestnut hair approached to her and picked up the ball. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Little Syaoran said.  
  
"I-I'm okay now, don't worry." Sakura is picking flowers again. "The flowers are beautiful." Little Syaoran said. "Where do you come from?" Little Syaoran added. "My parents said never talk to strangers." Little Sakura said. "I'm Prince Syaoran Li of the royal family. You?" Little Syaoran asked. But Little Sakura didn't answer. She is just picking flowers and ignoring what Little Syaoran is asking. Little Syaoran saw the crown in top of the head of Little Sakura. "You must be Princess Sakura Kinomoto, right?" But before Little Sakura answers, her older brother approached to her.  
  
"Sakura, let's go now. Mom is waiting for us in the castle." He carries Little Sakura in his shoulders while Little Syaoran is looking at them.  
  
Kinomoto's castle  
  
Little Sakura hugged her mother. "Mom, a stranger asked me where do I live but I didn't answer. He said that he is Prince Sya-Syara. Yeah, that's right; he said that he is Prince Syara."  
  
Her mother said "The prince you are talking to is Prince Syaoran of the family Li. He is our friend my dear. Next time, be friendly to him when you meet him okay?" Little Sakura nods.  
  
Next day- Flower garden  
  
Little Sakura is crying. Little Syaoran approached to her and comfort her. "Why are you crying?" Little Syaoran asked. "*sniff*sniff* Yuki, my pet bird *sniff* has gone away. and I didn't find her again." she continued crying. "Don't worry, I'll find your pet bird." Little Syaoran said. Little Sakura was surprised what Little Syaoran said. "You will?" she asked. Little Syaoran nods.  
  
Little Syaoran went to the forest to find Little Sakura's bird. A few hours later, Little Syaoran didn't come back. Then it rained. But he didn't come back.  
  
Kinomoto's castle  
  
Little Sakura is crying in front of the door of the castle waiting for Little Syaoran to came back with her pet bird. But nothing came back. A few minutes later, Little Sakura heard some foot steps that are running toward the castle. She excitedly opened the door and she saw Little Syaoran wet in the rain and have some cuts in some parts of his body. Little Sakura approached to him and hugged him (even if it is raining).  
  
"I'm glad you've come back!" Little Sakura said. "Of course I will." Little Syaoran blushed. He opened his hand and Little Sakura saw her pet. "Is this Yuki?" Little Sakura cried for joy and hugged again Little Syaoran. "Thank you Syara!" said Little Sakura said. "It's Syaoran." Syaoran said, smiling.  
  
And that is the story how they became friends. They always run after each other in the flower garden. They became 'Best friends'.  
  
12 YEARS later, Kinomoto's castle-(Sakura's bedroom)  
  
Sakura is combing her long hair while Tomoyo, (Sakura's cousin) is reading a book. By the way, they are now 17 years old.  
  
Tomoyo closed the book. "So your birthday is coming soon." Tomoyo said. "So 'who' will be the lucky escort?" Tomoyo added.  
  
Sakura see the reflection of Tomoyo in the mirror. "Tomoyo! I know the boy that running in your mind! I don't think mom and dad will agree to that." Sakura said.  
  
"You love him, do you?" Tomoyo asked suspectusely. Sakura blushed. "Tomoyo! Syaoran is my best friend and that's all!" Sakura continued combing her hair.  
  
"But why are you blushing?" Tomoyo smiled. "Me? No. no, I'm not blushing. it's the blush-on." Sakura said and she stood up going out. "Meeting someone?" Tomoyo asked. "Tomoyo, just leave me alone okay? Ah, by the way, Eriol said he will meet you in the fountain right now. It seems very important." Sakura said while walking to the corridor of the castle.  
  
"Why you didn't say earlier?" Tomoyo ran to the fountain.  
  
Sakura went to the flower garden to meet Syaoran.  
  
Flower garden  
  
Sakura is picking flowers when. "Picking flowers again?" Syaoran said.  
  
"I like flowers very much." Sakura answered.  
  
"By the way, your 18TH birthday will coming soon. So its going to be a big party I hope."  
  
"Yap, a big party I guess." Sakura said.  
  
"Amm. so who's going to be your. escort?" Syaoran asked, blushing.  
  
"Mom didn't say about that." Sakura stood up and approached to the beautiful flowers out there but she slipped. Syaoran catch her and their faces are very near each other (about 1 inch). They stood up and they both blushed.  
  
"So. sorry about that. I didn't mean to." Syaoran is laughing while scratching his head and he is also blushing.  
  
"That's okay, just be sure you're going to the party." Sakura went home to tell Tomoyo what happened.  
  
"She's so beautiful..." Syaoran said while looking at Sakura leaving. And of course, he is blushing.  
  
Next day, Kinimoto's castle  
  
Everyone is preparing for the princess' debut. All people in the castle is very busy especially the debutant.  
  
"You look so beautiful in your gown!" Tomoyo said while looking proudly at Sakura and her gown. (Yeah, you get it, Tomoyo created the gown. (^_^) )  
  
"Do you think so?" Sakura is looking her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Now the make up." Sakura took a sit and Tomoyo put her a blush-on. "So who's your escort now? It's your debut so you shall have an escort."  
  
"They said that the escort will be a surprise." Sakura answered.  
  
"Well I think Prince Syaoran is good for you. He's handsome, strong, cute, athletic..." Tomoyo said dreamily.  
  
"I'll tell Eriol about that." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm just saying my opinion!" Tomoyo said. "Ah. I know you're jealous! You are positively in love with Prince Syaoran! Do you?" Tomoyo added.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura said.  
  
A few hours later, the party began. Visitors from other Royal family come to the party. The Li family also came.  
  
"I hope you like the foods." Nadeshiko asked Yelan.  
  
"Your food here is delicious. It's just the same as ours. By the way, is Sakura ready for the introduction?"  
  
"Don't worry, she's ready now." Fujitaka answered, smiling.  
  
While Sakura, is on her room waiting for the signal to come down. Then someone knocked at her door.  
  
"Come in." Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo came in. "Be ready now, you will going to be introduced."  
  
"Thank you for coming in my daughter's party. I hope you like the food. And now I'll going to introduced my beautiful daughter, the debutant, Princess Sakura Kinomoto." Nadeshiko introduced.  
  
Sakura went down and smiled at all people with her pink beautiful gown. Everybody was talking about her.  
  
"Nadeshiko, your daughter is very beautiful!" Yelan said while looking at beautiful Sakura.  
  
"She is so beautiful." Eriol said.  
  
"Yap, she's so beautiful with her gown." Tomoyo added.  
  
"You should be proud Touya, your sister is very beautiful." Yukito said.  
  
"Everyone in the castle is talking about her!" Meiling said.  
  
Sakura sit to her throne while the others continued eating. A few minutes later after the talking, the romantic music is tuned.  
  
Sakura is looking for Syaoran but he's no where to be seen.  
  
Then the light turned off and one light is only on. It's lighting the stairs. Sakura looked and he sees Syaoran going down the stairs and heading to her. The light followed him.  
  
He approached Sakura and offered her a dance.  
  
"Can I dance with you?" Syaoran said offering her a hand.  
  
The people in the castle stared at the two of them.  
  
Sakura stood up and bowed to Syaoran (royal bow). They dance while the people in the castle stared at them.  
  
"They such a cute couple!" Tomoyo said while watching them dance.  
  
"It's sure that is." Eriol added.  
  
"I had no idea that you will be my escort." Sakura said while dancing with Syaoran (waltz)  
  
"Me too." Syaoran said.  
  
"Come on, let's dance." Eriol offered Tomoyo a dance.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo and Eriol danced with Syaoran and Sakura. And some of the couples have joined too.  
  
"Good evening, King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko." A strange man said.  
  
"King Mamori from the country of Waseda! I'm glad you've come." King Fujitaka said.  
  
"Of course I will. Ah, by the way I want to meet my son, Tenshi. He has the same age as your daughter. Speaking of your daughter, where is she?" King Mamori introduced.  
  
"She's dancing with Prince Syaoran of the family of Li." Nadeshiko pointed Sakura.  
  
Prince Tenshi looked at Sakura that is dancing with Syaoran. 'She is so beautiful' he thought. Then he noticed that Sakura is happy with Syaoran. 'he should be out of my way. She would be mine.' He thought again. Without doubt, he approached to Sakura and Syaoran and offered Sakura to dance with him. Syaoran stared badly at him, but he give Sakura anyways. Syaoran walked to her mother and watch them dance.  
  
"You are so beautiful" Tenshi said.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura answered.  
  
The night is so beautiful and enjoyable to all. Especially for Sakura but not for Syaoran.  
  
Next day- Li's castle  
  
Syaoran and Sakura are going for a trip to the enchanted forest. There, you can find many beautiful flowers.  
  
"You are going to the enchanted forest? But there are so many wild animals there!" Meiling yelled at Syaoran.  
  
"Meiling, I'll be alright! So stop caring okay?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay, okay, but do you ask permission to mom?" Meiling asked raising her left eyebrow.  
  
"Amm. its just a secret okay?" Syaoran whispered to Meiling.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!" Meiling shouted.  
  
"sssssshhhhhhh!" Syaoran said. "It is a secret okay?" Syaoran added.  
  
"Okay, it is for you. But just be safe okay." Meiling said.  
  
Enchanted forest  
  
"Can I open them now?" Sakura excitedly said.  
  
"Okay." Sakura opened her eyes and she saw many beautiful flowers in front of her.  
  
She thanked Syaoran and picked some flowers. "I'll come back for some food okay?" Syaoran said. "Okay"  
  
When Syaoran is back, Sakura is gone. The flowers are left in the land.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!" But no one responded. Syaoran is finding Sakura everywhere in the forest but she is no where to be seen. So he decided to come back to the castle and tell what happened.  
  
Kinomoto's Castle  
  
"Ma'am, there are some people that having a rally in front of the castle. Also in the castle of the Li's." One of the guards said. "They want that one family should only rule the country." A guard added.  
  
"Yelan, there are some people that having some rallies in front of the castle! What should we do?" Nadeshiko said, panicking.  
  
"Don't panic Nadeshiko. We should talk about it." Nadeshiko nods.  
  
They talked about it but each other side was had different opinions.  
  
"No, we should rule the country because I had a brave son!" Yelan said.  
  
"Correction, I had a son too." Fujitaka said.  
  
They continue arguing when Syaoran came. "Mom, your highness Nadeshiko and Fujitaka, we have a problem. Sakura is missing."  
  
"What?" Nadeshiko has fell asleep for the news.  
  
"Look what your son had done! He just left Sakura missing and now how can we find her?" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Your daughter have the fault! If she just go with my son this shouldn't be happened!" Yelan answered back.  
  
"Your son should protect her and looked after her!" Fujitaka yelled.  
  
"My son is not a guard to look after your baby!" Yelan answered.  
  
"Stop it!!!!!!!!!! If you two have nothing to do to find her, so I will!" before Syaoran go out the room, "Wait Syaoran, you will not do anything. Nor find her or go to that enchanted castle! Let's go home now." Yelan said.  
  
"If something happened to my daughter, your son will have his conscience!" Fujitaka answered again.  
  
"don't worry, my son will never get near to your sinful daughter again." Yelan replied.  
  
"But mom!"  
  
"No buts! Lets go now!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Will Sakura be find? Who kidnapped her? Who will save her? Will the two be together again? Just wait for the next chapter!  
  
a/n: How do you like it? It's just only the beginning. There are so many problems will come to the two but I'm sure that they will overcome that problems. Just review if you like it or not. More reviews, the faster writings. Okay? Thank you for reading my fic! Chapter 2, coming up!  
  
CHAPTER 2: "It's hurt to be separated." (up next!)  
  
R&R PLZ!  
  
----- Kawaii Sakura_Syaoran ^_^ 


	2. Because I love him

A/N: Thank you for some people that reviewed! I hope more people will review in this next chapter! And I changed the chapter 2's title. Hope you like it. ^_^ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 2: "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM" ------------------------------------------------  
  
---Li's castle---  
  
Syaoran was thinking about Sakura. He can't get out of the castle because his mom said to the guards that don't allow Syaoran to get out of the castle.  
  
"Why is this happening? First, Sakura is missing. Second, the country is having some problem now. And third, the two families that rule the country are arguing!" Syaoran said.  
  
"What are you thinking about? You look upset." Meiling said.  
  
"If you didn't say to mom our secret this will never be happened!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"I just care about you." Meiling said.  
  
"If you care about me, you shouldn't have said that to mom!" Syaoran said. "Look at our situation now, its getting worst!" Syaoran added.  
  
"So it is my fault now?" Meiling said stopping her tears.  
  
"Look," Syaoran said to Meiling. "It's always my fault!" Meiling said running to her room. "Meiling!" But it's too late.  
  
---Kinomoto's castle (Nadeshiko and Fujitaka's bedroom) ---  
  
"Fujitaka, I can't believe what is happening now. Yesterday we are so happy because it's Sakura's birthday but now." Nadeshiko was crying.  
  
"Don't worry; Sakura was finding now by Touya and the other guards. I hope they are okay. So just take a rest and just leave the rest to the guards and Touya okay?" Nadeshiko nods.  
  
---The place where is Sakura now. ---  
  
Sakura is tied up with rope and guarded by three men.  
  
"Now, who do you think will going to save you? Prince Syaoran?" They all laughed. "If you know what is happening now in your castle." They laughed again.  
  
"Syaoran will save me from you three! I expect that!" Sakura said.  
  
"But Prince Syaoran had leaved a few hours ago. So how do he can save you huh, little princess?" One of the men said.  
  
"Let me go!" Sakura yelled and they all laughed.  
  
---Li's castle---  
  
Its 2:33 am in the morning and Syaoran was waiting a chance to get out of the castle. And when the guard leaved his guarding place, he picked his sword and left the castle without anyone knowing that he left the castle.  
  
---Enchanted Forest---  
  
Syaoran searched and searched in the enchanted forest but he didn't saw Sakura. Then he saw a hut near the forest so he took a look. There, he saw Sakura sleeping and tied with rope and some marks. He slowly entered the hut so the three men will not notice him. He carried Sakura and get out of the hut. But he didn't mean to wake one of the men that captured Sakura. The man grabbed a knife and tried to kill Syaoran. Syaoran put down Sakura and grab his sword and defend himself. The other men were awakened and try to kill Syaoran. But Syaoran was strong so he defeated the men and took Sakura home.  
  
---Way Home---  
  
Sakura was awakened and surprised of Syaoran. "Syaoran. you've come back. thank you." Sakura said, sleepy.  
  
"Just rest now and forget what happened. We are going home now." Sakura nods.  
  
"Syaoran, the man said that something is happening in the castle. Is it true?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You'll now when we are there. Don't worry; nothing happened to your parents. They are fine. Just sleep now and take a rest." Sakura took a rest.  
  
---Kinomoto's castle, 6:00 am---  
  
"You're highness; I brought your daughter back." Syaoran said to Fujitaka and Nadeshiko.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I thought your mother avoid you to my daughter?" Nadeshiko asked Syaoran while Touya take Sakura to her room.  
  
"I'm doing this for my best friend, your highness. Even if you have a fight, I'm sure that our friendship will never be broken." Syaoran said confidently.  
  
"Thank you for caring for our daughter but don't talk to her ever again." Syaoran was surprised.  
  
"Fujitaka!" Nadeshiko complained. "You should be thankful that Syaoran save Sakura." Nadeshiko added.  
  
"My dear, have you ever thought that Syaoran is the suspect to what happened to Sakura? He went home saved, but Sakura was not. If you care for the friendship of you two why you just left Sakura missing? And it is so suspectusely that you have only save her than Touya and the other guards are. How do you find Sakura faster than my 50 guards that is looking for Sakura? Can you explain this?" Fujitaka explained.  
  
"Your highness, I went home to say to you and so I have some guards to help. But when I'm here, you are arguing about the ruler but my mom forced me to go home. And about how I save her? Maybe your guards and Prince Touya didn't know about the hut that is hidden in the enchanted forest. So that's it." Syaoran explained.  
  
"You save her by yourself but why you have to go home and need a help to some guards?" Fujitaka said.  
  
"But your highness."  
  
"No buts! You are positively guilty! Guards, take him out of the castle and don't let him enter the castle again!" Fujitaka said while Syaoran was taking out by the guards.  
  
"Fujitaka, I think it isn't right. You shouldn't judge a person that is innocent." Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Sorry Nadeshiko but I can't forgive you this time." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Talk to your daughter and say that don't talk to that Li again." Fujitaka added.  
  
---Sakura's room---  
  
It's a big bedroom. Sakura is looking the picture of her and Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
When somebody knocked at the door. "Come in." Sakura put the picture in its place. Her mom entered the room and sit beside Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I had something that I had to tell you." Sakura hear. "When you are away, the people of the country had a rally in front of the castle and also the castle of your friend, Syaoran." Nadeshiko continued.  
  
"Then we, me, your father and queen Yelan had a talk. And we had a quite misunderstanding with each other that who will rule the world. Then Syaoran came here and say that you are missing and your father and Queen Yelan argue because you are missing. Your father said that it's Syaoran's fault because he just left you in the forest. So queen Yelan decide that Syaoran will never talk to you again nor see you. And also, your father agreed with that. So you will never talk or see Syaoran again. Okay?" Nadeshiko explained.  
  
"But it isn't Syaoran's fault!" Sakura's tears began to fall. "It's my fault mom! It's my fault!" Sakura embraced her mom.  
  
"Now I wouldn't see Syaoran again!" Sakura cried.  
  
Sakura cry and cry all day. She didn't eat, she just stayed in her bed, crying. When her cousin visited her.  
  
"Stop crying," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I can't Tomoyo, I can't! Father prevented me to talk or see Syaoran. Syaoran." Sakura cried.  
  
"Your father said it because he wants you to be saved." Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's just about a little misunderstanding and it get bigger than this!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Tell me, why are you acting like this?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Because I love him. Because I love him, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo was surprised.  
  
---Li's castle---  
  
"Syaoran. I'm sorry." Meiling said  
  
"It's late to apologize. And one more thing, it's not your fault." Syaoran said.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CARE FOR HER? FOR THAT SAKURA GIRL! I THINK THAT SHE'S MORE THAN ME TO YOU, IS IT TRUE? WHY? DO YOU LOVE HER? TELL ME SYAORAN, TELL ME!!!" Meiling yelled.  
  
"Meiling! Just please shut your mouth! She's just a sister to me, that's all." Syaoran denied, but he's blushing.  
  
"Make sure to that, because if you will, I will going to tell aunt Yelan!" Meiling walked away.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said, blushing.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
How do you like it? Its kinda short 'coz I want reviews. Pls. tell me if you like it or not! I need more reviews! PLZ!  
  
WAIT for the next chapter!  
  
Kawaii Sakura_Syaoran ^_^ 


	3. TIMSDATIMWN

A/N: Thank you for those people who reviewed. As I say, I uploaded! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 3: Tonight is my sweetest dreams and tomorrow is my worst Nightmare.  
  
---Kinomoto's castle---  
  
Tomoyo is surprised about what Sakura said. "But why you didn't say it to me earlier?"  
  
Sakura can't stop crying. "I just. I just." But before Sakura can find a reply, Sakura cried up to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo know what her cousin is feeling right now so she just let her to rest. She decided to go to Syaoran's castle to tell Syaoran that he needs to visit Sakura and cheer her up.  
  
---Night, Kinomoto's castle---  
  
Sakura is staring at the stars that twinkle in the sky when someone knocked into her window. She peeped into the window to know who it is. It was Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" Sakura pulled Syaoran to let him in.  
  
"To cheer you up." Sakura blushed. "We will go to a place that no one could see us." Syaoran continued.  
  
"B-but I don't like to disobey my parents." Sakura said  
  
"We will not disobey them; I just want to say something to you." Sakura is puzzled but yet, she goes with Syaoran.  
  
---Li's castle, Cupid's fountain garden---  
  
"Now we are alone now, so what are you going to tell me?" Sakura said while looking around.  
  
Syaoran get something in his pocket. "Sakura, I want you to have this." Syaoran gave Sakura a small box.  
  
Sakura opened it and she was surprised what's in the box. Yeah, you get it; it was a shining ring with a gold stone. Syaoran get it and inserted it to Sakura's middle finger.  
  
"That is my symbol of love to you Sakura, I love you very much." Syaoran said seriously and blushing.  
  
Sakura was surprised of what Syaoran said. 'He's serious about it.' Sakura thought. She smiled and says "I'm glad to hear that." She hugs Syaoran and tears fell of in her face. "I love you too Syaoran. I love you too." Her tears fell endlessly to her face.  
  
Syaoran wipe off Sakura's tears. "Don't cry, don't cry." Syaoran said. When their eyes met, their lips get near and. they kissed! Of course!  
  
But they didn't know that someone had heard their conversation. Guess who? It's Meiling. 'Princess Sakura Kinomoto, you will pay for this.' Meiling thought.  
  
---That evening, Li's castle, Syaoran's bedroom---  
  
Syaoran is very happy tonight and he can't sleep. When someone knocked at his door.  
  
"Come in." Meiling came in. Syaoran is in good mood tonight so he just let Meiling come in.  
  
"Am. Syaoran, I know its midnight but am. I. can I disturb you for a second?" Meiling asked nervously.  
  
"Feel free Meiling." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm sorry. but I accidentally. see you with Sakura. But don't worry I will not tell Aunt Yelan. Promise! I know that you love Sakura very much but. I don't want you to be hurt so can I advice you?" Meiling said starting smiling.  
  
"Go ahead, sure." Syaoran said.  
  
"Thank you. I was just thinking, why are you taking too fast? I mean, why now? You don't know but in the future, you are not the one who will be hurt. Sakura is. Because you don't know what will your mother do and Sakura's parents if they know this? In short, you are just hurting Sakura." Meiling explained.  
  
"So. what do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Say Sakura that forget all what happened and forget all about her." Meiling said smiling.  
  
"But Meiling, I can't! You know that!" Syaoran said.  
  
"I don't mean anything but, it's for Sakura." Meiling smiled more.  
  
"I will think about it." Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay, I'm not forcing you but just think about it. It's for Sakura." Meiling get out of the room. She smiled and thought 'Poor Sakura.'  
  
---Next Day, Kinomoto's Castle---  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura shouted happily at Tomoyo.  
  
"You sounds happy today, Sakura. Why? Did the war stopped?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No, Tomoyo. Syaoran. Syaoran." Sakura said dreamily.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "I'm happy for you. But remember, if your parents especially your father know that they will be really angry." Tomoyo warned Sakura.  
  
"I know Tomoyo, I know. This is my problem so I will face it. Oh, by the way look at it." Sakura showed Tomoyo the ring that Syaoran gave her. "Syaoran gave you that?" Sakura smiled. "Wow!" Tomoyo said amazingly.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Sure." Sakura tell Tomoyo what happened.  
  
---Li's Castle---  
  
They are eating on the royal table. But Syaoran doesn't eat well because he is thinking of what Meiling said. His mother sees him of his behavior.  
  
"Syaoran, is there something wrong?" Yelan asked Syaoran but Syaoran didn't reply. "Syaoran, Syaoran?" Finally, Syaoran replied.  
  
"Yes mother?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" Yelan asked being curious to her son.  
  
"Me? Am. no. nothing mom." Syaoran ate his food.  
  
But Yelan is not satisfied with that. But she just let Syaoran do what he wants.  
  
---Secret Place---  
  
Syaoran told Sakura to go to their secret place. Because he has something to tell Sakura. Sakura is very happy to see Syaoran but Syaoran didn't.  
  
"Sakura. I had something I had to tell you. It's very important." Syaoran is serious and not blushing.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura saw Syaoran is so sad and she thought he had a problem.  
  
"Sakura. am. don't be angry if I say it to you but." Syaoran said controlling his tears.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura said curiously.  
  
"Forget about last night! Forget what all happened last night! Just think that it was only a nightmare! And one thing, I. I." Syaoran cant continued because he knows that Sakura will be hurt. But he remembered what Meiling said.  
  
"I don't love you. My. my conscience says that I should tell the truth. I'm sorry for lying to you. I just want to play your heart. But now I know my mistake. So can you forgive me and can we be only be friends?" Syaoran said it even if Sakura is crying.  
  
"You are an idiot Syaoran. you are an idiot. you are so stupid a freak and. and." She cries more. "You just made me an idiot like you! A stupid like you! A freak like you!" Sakura is waiting for reply but Syaoran did not. He can't say anything because he knows that she will be hurt if he will reply.  
  
"So here is your stupid, idiot, freak ring!" She took out the ring to her finger and throws it to Syaoran very hard. "I just want to say one more thing before we will never see each other again. Syaoran, I love you very very much. I loved you even if our parents are arguing. Our country is having some problem now. Even if all the people will be opposite to us. I love you very much. I trusted you very much 'before' but now? I don't think so. I'm very very thank you for what you had done today to me. Don't worry I will consider it my sweetest dreams that I ever want to dream." Sakura said, crying. And then she leaves.  
  
Syaoran watch Sakura went away and then it rained. It rained hard. But Syaoran didn't go away to his place. He cried and says: "Yes, I'm an idiot." Syaoran said it a million times.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!" Syaoran shouted even if Sakura didn't hear him. "Sakura. I'm so sorry." Syaoran said crying very hard.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: How was it? Gosh, it made me cry. So please review! If you like it or not. What do you think what will happened in their love story? Will it end with Syaoran/Meiling and Sakura/Tenshi? Wait for the next chappie to find out! Again, read and review!!!!  
  
--- Kawaii Sakura_Syaoran 


End file.
